Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160610103822
Tolles Zitat, nachdem Nozomi gestern B-Day hatte XD Freizeit Juhu, ich hab heute wieder den ganzen Tag Zeit, falls du spielen willst XD Und morgen... ja da vermutlich auch XD Ich hab viel zu wenig zu tun gerade... ich hab sogar wieder mit Pokemon angefangen (die Serie... und die hab ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen XD) UND ich hab auf Proxer mit The Legend of Zelda angefangen! obwohl... die Serie ist schon sehr alt und trifft iwie so überhaupt nicht das Prinzip von den Spielen... erinnert mich vom Zeichenstil her ein wenig an die Schlümpfe und Link ist eig. vom unschuldigen tollpatschigen Helden iwie zum Macho geworden... trotzdem mag ich die Serie iwie XD Außerdem hab ich angefangen die fehlenden Mangas von The Legend of Zelda zu lesen (Ocarina of Time und Majora's Mask hat ich ja schon, welche verdammt gut waren, also nicht unbedingt für Kinder sondern wirklich ernst und gut gemacht... passend zur Geschichte der Spiele) Mir fehlen somit noch Minish Cap, Four Swords, A Link to the Past, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass und Skyward Sword (Twilight Princess ist noch nicht draußen...) Schule Ich muss noch 2 1/2 Wochen warten bis zur mündl. Prüfung und ich mache mir iwie nur in Religion Sorgen... nicht wegen des Stoffs sondern wegen der blöden Fragen, da man sich bei denen nie so ganz auskennt, was sie wollen XD Zuvor hab ich aber noch Stellung... am Montag... doofe Wehrpflicht... (Stellung ist eine komplette gesundheitliche Untersuchung, wo man in Tauglichkeitsstufen eingeteilt wird, um zu sehen was oder ob man überhaupt was machen kann) Juhu! Hoffentlich geht's ihm dann aber auch beim Fahren an sich gut ^^ Anime Ich warte iwie schon zu lang auf Aqours, weswegen ich mehr als bereit bin XD Ich spreche es auch so aus, aber nicht auf das "r" betont, sondern eher "Akua" mit einem langen u, allerdings hab ich gerade nachgeschaut und es wird auch in Roamji "Akua" geschrieben... und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke gehts um ne Schule, die in nem Dorf am Meer steht... verdammt, wieso bin ich noch nicht auf "Aqua" gekommen? XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1I5Kqyf_l_s Zur Abwechslung mal was, was nicht mit der Monogatari-Serie zu tun hat... auch wenn Monogatari im Namen steht XD Umi Monogatari handelt von 2 "Meeresbewohnerinnen" (also Meerjungfrauen ohne Flossen XD) die in unsere Welt kommen. Im Endeffekt fand ich ihn nicht komplett schlecht, allerdings schon etwas zuuuuuu kitschig... also so auf Sailor Moon-Niveau XD Es geht immerhin darum, dass die Priesterinnen des Himmels und des Meeres die Dunkelheit mit Licht bekämpfen... klingt vllt nicht so schlecht, wenns nicht immer darauf hinauslaufen würde, dass sie versuchen die Feinde mit Umarmungen wieder gut zu machen... alsoooooo... ja... ist nicht wirklich ein Anime den ich weiterempfehlen würde, aber wer will kann ihn sich ja anschauen XD Love Live! Ja im Anime werden die Untergruppierungen nicht wirklich behandelt XD Im Event versuch ich nie unbedingt den Hauptpreis zu gewinnen, aber ich versuch möglichst viel zu bekommen XD Nennst du Honoka wirklich "Honk"? XD Ich opfere nie jemanden, den ich noch nicht hab... also ich opfere nur jene die ich doppelt hab... und inzwischen reicht das aus XD Folge 7: *Also... mich wunderts nicht, dass Umis Methode nicht im RL funktioniert... also ich würd dich beinhart ignorieren und erstrecht tun was ich will XD Film: *Es war eig. nicht Hon(o)k(a)s Zukunfts-Ich... es war wirklich eine japanische Sängerin in Amerika (woher hätte Honoka sonst ihr Mikro?), allerdings sind ihre Geschichten ziemlich dieselben, weshalb Honoka später evtl. von ihr geträumt hat und sich selbst wirklich so in einigen Jahren gesehen hat... aber eig. war es nicht ihr Zukunfts-Ich XD (Aber die Autoren hatten meiner Meinung nach eine tolle Idee, so eine Art symbolisches Zukunfts-Ich miteinzubringen) *Ja... als sie mit dem Taxi falsch rauskamen... XD Fand ich auch :D Dasselbe hat ich bei K-On!... nur bei K-On hab ich zugegeben sogar gg Ende hin geweint... ._. Da ich gerade iwie durch "Youtubers react to ESC" darauf gestoßen bin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U15QEbKFN0 Ich hab fast alles sofort gewusst... bei Evangelion hab ich aber länger überlegen müssen und Trigun und Gundam kannt ich noch nicht XD DAS LETZTE WAR AUFGELEGT! Inception Ok... ich kann nicht mehr XD Ich hab iwie die ganze Zeit nur mehr drauf gewartet, dass sie ne Szene reinschneiden, wo Batman Scarecrow bedroht und dann kam das am Ende auch noch... XD Und der Grund warum er ihn umbringen will ist auch genial... ich schicke nieeee wieder Anfragen über FB... XD Und die Aussage "Sie sind der Bruder Ihrer Schwester" war auch nicht schlecht XD Minecraft Da war ich ja gerade dabei... ._. Alternativgeschichte *Nein... wir mixen jtzt nicht seinen Namen zusammen... XD *Geh in deiner Logik mal weiter... Was würde passieren, wenn die ganze Welt ein einziges Land wäre? Die Möglichkeiten, die wir dann noch haben überträgst du jtzt einfach auf das Problem mit den Rohstoffen... nur dass wir eben noch Außenhandel betreiben könnten XD (Erdöl wird jtzt schon importiert, also seh ich da auch kein Problem... und wenn Norwegen wirklich von uns erobert wird hätten wir sogar selbst Erdöl ^^) *Tja... ich wär vermutlich auch nicht hier, da mein Urgroßvater nicht so viel wandern hätte müssen, und dadurch vermutlich nie meine Urgroßmutter kennengelernt hätte... Genaugenommen wär vermutlich fast niemand, der heute lebt hier... O.O *Es hätte aber um einiges länger gedauert... ..."In the dark of the night evil will find her. Find her! Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom her!"... wieso bin ich bei den Liedern immer bei den Bösen? XD Ich bezweifle, dass der Kommunismus nicht existiert hätte, da dieser nicht durch politisches Geschehen, sondern durch wirtschaftliches Geschehen (Industrialisierung) entstand... Also Karl Marx hätte mit Friedrich Engels sein Kommunistisches Manifest geschrieben und es wäre zum Umschwung im Bezug auf die Bevölkerungsschichten gekommen (Adel-Bürgertum-Bauern-Sklaven bzw Adel-Unternehmer-Arbeiter-Bauern-Sklaven... wobei Sklaven zu dieser Zeit nur mehr begrenzt vorhanden waren... zumindest hier) dadurch wäre so gesehen wahrscheinlich alles so abgelaufen, dass auch Lenin noch kommunistisch gewesen wäre... doch ohne Krieg wäre er aus dem Exil nicht mehr zurückgekommen und seine Bewegung wäre noch bevor Stalin (bzw eig. sollte es ja Trotzky sein) sein Nachfolger hätte werden können, v.a. weil der Zar nicht gestürzt worden wäre (zumindest damals nicht, evtl. später) Wenn du willst, kannst du's mir ja schreiben ^^ "How on earth did u manage to set a stone castle on fire?" - Edgar Roni Figaro (Final Fantasy VI) Thema Minecraft... XD